This invention relates to a wear resistant panel arrangement. In particular the invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a wear resistant panel arrangement for fastening panels to a support structure. The wear resistant panel arrangement may, for example, be screening panels for screening ores, or lining panels for lining chutes, bins, etc., used in the handling of ores.
In a wear resistant panel arrangement known to the applicant the panels have protrusions along their peripheral regions and are arranged in an abutting side-by-side relationship on a support frame, with the protrusions engaging a support frame through apertures in the support frame through which the protrusions extend. This arrangement ensures a secure fastening of the panels to the support frame. When it is desired to replace a panel the protrusions must be withdrawn through the apertures in the support frame. This requires force and while it is not normally any problem, it could be difficult to do so in certain circumstances, for example where there is limited working space within which to manipulate a release tool.